


Someone Was Here

by MysteryWriter36



Series: My Poems [14]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Angst, Cheating, F/M, Free Verse, Implied Sexual Content, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 05:37:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14513682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysteryWriter36/pseuds/MysteryWriter36
Summary: Eliza comes home, and immediately knows the truth; someone was here.





	Someone Was Here

**Author's Note:**

> Another poem inspired by Burn/Say No To This.

I see it in his eyes.

The bags are gone,

The light is there-

Someone was here.

 

I hear it in his walk.

The slowness is gone,

The spring is there-

Someone was here.

 

I feel in his shoulders.

The stress is gone,

The calmness is there-

Someone was here.

 

I know.

Deep down, I know.

And when he looks at me,

I can tell he knows, too.

 

He sees it in my eyes.

The light is gone,

And there are bags now,

Because someone was here.

 

He hears it in my walk.

The spring is gone,

My gate slowing greatly,

Because someone was here.

 

He feels it in my shoulders.

There is no calmness,

Only stress is left,

Because someone was here.

 

The bed feels wrong.

His side is warm,

From his own body.

My empty side is warm, too.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos and comments if you enjoyed this! You can also find me on my tumblr @jacqueswrites


End file.
